


Hours

by infinite_diversity



Series: Dark Silence [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dilaudid, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fear and Loathing, Friendship, Heroin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revelations, The Big Game, Tobias Hankel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_diversity/pseuds/infinite_diversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Revelations', the team spends a night in a hotel in Georgia. Reid is close to an emotional breakdown, and JJ tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

A few minutes later, Morgan stopped the car in a parking lot in front of an average-looking hotel. It wasn’t very big, but the clean beige walls and the warmly lit windows seemed unbelievably inviting. 

JJ carefully pulled her arm back and pushed Reid into an upright position again as softly as she could. She knew how awkward Reid tended to be around women, herself being no exception, and she wanted to spare him the experience of waking up on her shoulder. He really didn’t need that kind of embarrassment right now.

Before JJ could do anything else, Morgan appeared outside Reid’s window. He opened the door and tapped the younger man’s arm. 

“Hey, Reid. Wake up, Kid.”

Reid flinched, immediately opened his eyes, and for a second his face was a mask of terror. Then he seemed to remember that he wasn’t on the graveyard anymore, and he relaxed. JJ cringed with sympathy. What had Tobias done to her friend in the time they hadn’t seen the two on the screens?

From the look on Morgan’s face, JJ could tell that he was thinking the same. Frowning, he said, “We’re at the hotel. Come on, let’s go in.”

Reid nodded and got out of the SUV. The awkward silence from the car returned as they slowly made their way to the entrance of the building. JJ tried to ignore Reid’s terrible limp and not think about the barbaric torture that had caused it. Two times, he staggered, and Morgan wordlessly caught him.

The hotel lobby was empty when they entered. JJ wasn’t surprised. How many other people had to save their friends from sadistic religious fanatics suffering from dissociative identity disorder at three o’clock in the morning? Lovely job she had.

Morgan went up to the reception desk. The woman behind it had been reading in a magazine. It was obvious that she was delighted to see someone like Derek Morgan in the middle of the night. 

“We’re agents Reid, Jareau and Morgan. Our boss already arranged everything for us; we would just need the keys.”

A little disappointed that Morgan didn’t say anything else, the receptionist handed over two keys. “It’s two double rooms. Breakfast is tomorrow from seven to nine-thirty,” she added.

JJ was slightly annoyed. She didn’t want to think about anything else tonight, she just wanted a to put a cool, clean pillow over her head. Didn’t they have single rooms?

“How do you guys wanna do it?”, she asked Morgan and Reid with faked cheerfulness.

Remembering JJ’s caring, protective behavior from the car, Morgan said, “I don’t really care, you two can share a room if you want to. I can always ask my baby girl to come over.” He smirked.

“Actually I wouldn’t mind being alone,” Reid joined the conversation. Morgan’s expression immediately went back to concerned. Of course, Reid had never really been one for too much social contact, but even in this situation?

“Why?”, he asked, frowning.

Reid shrugged slightly. “I- I guess I would just like some time on my own?”, he tried.

Morgan forced himself to relax. “Okay, then you go and get some rest. And don’t you worry about breakfast, sleep as long as you want. Alright?”

Gratefully, Reid nodded and they left the lobby. The hotel didn’t even have an elevator, but their rooms were on the ground floor anyway. JJ and Morgan, who had already left them and was probably going to spend the night with his “baby girl” Garcia, had room number three. Reid’s room, number fourteen, was right across from theirs. The hallway was narrow but warmly lit, the carpet old but soft.  
Under different circumstances, Reid would have actually liked the place, he thought while unlocking the door.


End file.
